


A Bath For Two

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post War Insomnia, Referenced prostitution, They just really needed a good lay, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: The night after the Battle of Hogwarts, neither Harry nor Draco can sleep, and somehow end up in the Prefects Bathroom at the same time.





	A Bath For Two

Slipping silently out of bed, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak tightly around his slim frame. It was the night after the final battle and, despite being both physically and mentally exhausted, he found he could not sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he found himself either back at his final confrontation with Voldemort, or he could feel a pair of phantom arms wrap tightly around his waist.

A pair of warm lips ghosting over the shell of his ear always followed the phantom arms and Harry's body would heat as arousal coursed through him, then he'd hear Voldemort's laughter, and the arousal would evaporate. To top it off, he felt grimy and sweaty from all the tossing and turning he had done already that night, and he longed for a bath.

Since someone had slipped him the password for the Prefects Bathroom during the celebrations earlier that evening, he grabbed the map from his bag and checked to see if the bathroom was in use. As it was two in the morning the bathroom was empty so he slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and padded through the silent halls that still showed both the scars from the battle and the mess from the celebrations. Harry almost felt sorry for Filch when he saw signs of physical celebrating in the more secluded corners and alcoves; and blushed hotly as he spotted a used condom hanging from a suit of armor.

However he saw no one at all during the walk to the Prefects Bathroom, not even any of the ghosts. Whispering the password, he held his breath as the door swung open; he hadn't been entirely certain that the password he'd been given would work. Only when the door closed softly behind him could he relax.

The tub filled quickly, sending perfumed steam into the air as bubbles covered the top of the water, and Harry stripped and gratefully settled into the bath the second it was full. Closing his eyes, he gave into the desires that had filled him ever since Draco's arms had wrapped around his waist from behind him on the broom.

One of his hands slid across his stomach and over his half erect cock, but instead of grasping himself he let his hand slid even further south and back until his fingers rubbed over his pucker. Biting his lower lip gently, he pushed his middle finger inside the tight opening as far as he could as his mind summoned up an image of pleasure clouded silver eyes framed by soft pale blond hair.

He was so focused on pleasuring himself that he failed to hear the soft sound of the door opening.

* * *

Draco threw off the covers and practically fell out of bed as the sounds from the next bed kept him from falling asleep. While he was happy for both Blaise and Millicent, he wished that they would learn how to use soundproofing charms; though they had not been the only couple in the dormitory that night as sounds had been coming from the sixth years dorm as well.

The combination of mingling male and female pleasure and the desires that had been heating his blood since being pulled onto a broom behind Potter left him more than a little frustrated.

"Oh, Blaise... yes yes yes... there oh my God BLAISE!" As Millicent's tirade dissolved once more into an orgasmic scream of pleasure, Draco grabbed his cloak and his Prefects badge and slipped out of the room.

Though there had been much coupling amongst the older students, it had all been straight and Draco was even more frustrated than ever. Since he had no desire to bed a woman, having one in his lap had been somewhat terrifying, as he had discovered when Pansy had tried to give him a lap dance in his dorm when a group of his friends had retired for the night. Surprise about being pushed away had turned into dawning realization as she saw that he had not reacted to her attentions at all. But she hadn't said anything; instead she turned her attention to a cute fifth year boy who had been trying to win her over since Christmas, and when she dragged him into the bathroom no one had batted an eye. Draco had then claimed exhaustion and had climbed into his bed soon after but the party sounds had kept him awake.

Now, as he padded through the silent halls, he wondered what he was going to do next. Everything he had done during the past year had been for survival; not once had he thought past living another day. Voldemort's trust in his family had been broken when he'd failed to kill Dumbledore, and his house being chosen as a Death Eater meeting point had been mostly to keep an eye on him and the rest of his family. Only Bellatrix was still trusted fully by Voldemort, or had been before Molly Weasley had killed her.

Slowing down, Draco glanced around and realized his feet had taken him to the door of the Prefects Bathroom and, shrugging, whispered the password. Maybe a good hot bath was just what he needed.

Only the bathroom was not as empty as he'd thought it would be at this hour.

At first he didn't recognize the black-haired boy using the bath as his eyes were closed and his mouth open in sheer ecstasy. Then realization hit him and he padded closer on silent feet.

"Who are you thinking about, Potter?"

Harry jumped and spun around, only to find himself mere inches away from Draco Malfoy. "N-no one!"

Draco chuckled softly as Harry's cheeks burned red. "Oh really?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Actually, seeing as I'm a prefect and you aren't I should be asking you that. But no doubt someone slipped you the password because you were a 'hero' today?"

“Someone slipped me the password, yes, but I don't remember who or what their reason was.”

“Things were a little chaotic?” Draco sighed.

“You could say that.”

"So, who is she?" The words were whispered straight into a reddened ear; he was past being subtle about his desires for male flesh.

Harry jerked away and looked straight into Draco's eyes, before swallowing hard. "I never said I was thinking about a girl."

"Oh, does that mean you were thinking about a boy?"

Harry's mouth opened, but nothing came out and so he closed it again.

"Interesting." The rustling of fabric had the brunets head jerking up once more.

"What are you doing?!" His eyes widened further with each inch of creamy white skin exposed before him.

"I came here to bathe and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"What...? But.... but I..." Harry spluttered, having no idea what the blond was thinking.

"You also came here for a bath, yes? This tub is more than big enough for both of us." He strode towards the sunken bath, unashamed of his nudity, Harry's eyes following every sway of his manhood. "Although, a blow job also sounds good right about now..." 

"You'd let me...?" Draco's eyes widened as he realized that Harry wasn't protesting the thought of taking another dude's junk into his mouth but rather... seemed to be begging Draco to let him.

He dropped his teasing tone as he slid into the bath. "Would you want to?"

Mutely, Harry nodded.

"Do you like guys?"

A shrug. "I like both guys and girls, I think."

"Good enough."

"What...?" But Draco never let him finish as his mouth sealed over Harry's.

The kiss was awful, and it was painfully obvious to Harry that Draco had never kissed anyone open mouthed before, and so he broke the kiss, laughing softly.

"Potter!" Pink dusted across cheeks too pale to hide the slight blush.

"Follow my lead." Harry kissed him, slowly with just a bare hint of tongue and he could feel the blond swallow his pride and accept the free kissing lesson.

"Is... is it that obvious...?" He panted out as they broke apart for fresh oxygen.

"I wasn't good at kissing my first time either." Harry reassured him, before resuming the lesson.

Tongues entangled gently, massaging rather than dueling, and a heat Draco had not known was possible spread through his body, radiating outwards from every inch of skin Harry touched.

"Ah!" The most embarrassing sound Draco had ever heard escaped from between kiss reddened lips as Harry grasped his length, and he clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Draco, its okay. I want to hear you cry out." Harry pressed soft kisses to each finger as he gently prised the hand away.

"But... but guys don't...?"

"Some guys are very vocal in bed." 

"Is this not your first time with a guy?" The sudden feeling that he was moments from creaming abated at the thought of him not being Potters first.

"I had to do some very questionable things in the name of survival this past year. I've never had sex; not even when I was dating Ginny Weasley. Blow jobs however... I've sucked off men whose names I didn't want to know in back alleys just for a bit of pocket change that meant the difference between eating and starving slowly to death."

"Oh..." For the first time since meeting the infamous brunet, Draco had no idea what to say to him.

"Did you have to sink that low to survive?" Slowly, Draco shook his head no, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Be glad, its not a pretty place to be in."

"Do you like having a cock in your mouth."

"Yes, I do. And I'm ready to find out if I like having one up my ass."

Draco swallowed hard. "It would be my pleasure to help you with that."

"But first; were you serious about wanting a blow job?" Harry's green eyes twinkled and Draco noticed something he should have seen from the get go; he was not wearing his glasses.

"Yes but... can you see without your glasses on?"

"Scared, Malfoy?" The words were thrown back at him playfully. "Yes, the world is blurred but I can see well enough up close for this."

Draco pulled himself up onto the edge of the bath, and spread his legs wide.

"Oh..." He breathed out a breathy sigh as Harry pressed soft kisses to his inner thighs as he settled himself between Draco's knees.

"Do you have any experience?" Draco shook his head no. "Good." More feather-soft kisses, up one velvety thigh and down the other. Then those soft lips moved to caress balls and finally the very tip of a tongue caressed his shaft from root to tip. 

"Wait!" He grabbed his base hard.

"We have all night, and I know you're a virgin. I'm not going to count the second until you cum, though I might count how many times I can make you cum. The first time Ginny gave me a hand job I blew within seconds, and she was rubbing me through my boxers. This is a bit more stimulating."

"I bet Weasley loved that you were feeling up his sister." Draco smirked, gently pulling Harry's hair.

Harry moaned, and Draco filed away that he liked having his hair pulled for later. "Ron is actually pretty okay with it. He told me that he was more comfortable with me seeing Ginny than with the boyfriend hopping she had been doing. Not that he knows about the hand jobs and fingering."

"What would you even say? 'Hey mate, I'm boffing your sister is that okay with you?'"

Harry laughed so hard he snorted, and blushed. "Ron would kill me."

"I'm okay now, keep going before my virgin ass kills the mood completely."

Harry wasted no time replying before he took Draco into his mouth. A hand wrapped around the base, stroking what he could not take into his mouth. Cheeks hollowed, his head bobbed rhythmically as soft moans vibrated his mouth and throat each time Draco pulled on his hair. His other hand was lost beneath the foam, hidden from Draco's sight.

"I never thought I'd be getting my first blow job from you, Potter. But the sight of you between my legs, is actually really hot."

Harry hummed softly, his eyes sliding closed then flicking open again to look up at Draco as he pulled back to lap teasingly at the tip.

"Ah!" This time Draco didn't try to curb the sounds he was making, although he still found it embarrassing. He was rewarded, however, by Harry redoubling his efforts. "Ha... Harry, I'm... oh! I'm close..."

"Then cum." He pulled back, lavishing attention on the tip and teasing Draco's slit.

Fingers tangled in his hair, grasping him tight and pulling even harder as the first hot shot of seed coated his tongue. Pulling back, he allowed the rest to paint his face with white even as he swallowed, relishing the taste of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh holy fuck!" Draco's pupils were blown wide as he came down from the high of his orgasm. "No wonder Blaise and the others brag about being blown!"

"Are you going to brag about being sucked off by the famous Harry Potter?" He cleaned Draco up even as he teased the blond, then ducked underneath the water to clean himself off.

"Who would even believe me?" Draco laughed shakily. "I mean Harry bloody Potter giving mind blowing head? They'd think I was off my rocker!"

"That's probably true." Harry agreed as he lifted himself from the bath, allowing Draco to see his unclad body for the first time.

"Would you like me to suck you off?" Draco almost stuttered over 'suck' as his mind went blank and his mouth went dry.

"No. I just want to be fucked. I was fingering myself the whole time. We can try having you suck me off next time."

"Will there be a next time?" Draco had to swallow hard just to wet his mouth enough to speak at all as Harry went down onto his hands and knees before him, ass lifted high into the air.

"Maybe; I'm certainly not against it. Sneaking off to have an illicit affair with you has a certain appeal." Harry laughed as Draco scrambled for something to use as lube.

Slick fingers probed him, both to check that he was soft enough and to push the bath oil in deep. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Harry could not keep his growing impatience out of his voice. "Fuck me already!"

Kisses were pressed rapidly to the top of his spine as Draco first lubed himself up, then lined himself up. A push, a pop, and a brief gasp of pain and his head was in. "Are you okay?"

"I just need a second." Harry panted the words out, willing himself to relax and allow the pain to fade.

Little by little, Draco sank deeper inside the brunet as his passage opened up to allow his penetration. After an agonizing eternity, Draco felt his balls slap Harry's ass. "That's it! I'm in!"

"Move." The word was half panted, half snapped out, and a breathless chuckle rose in Draco's throat as he began to slowly pull out and thrust back in.

It was amazingly awkward and at first each thrust was clumsy and missed every one of Harry's sweet spots, but neither minded. The simple fact that they were both there, doing such a lewd, intimate dance together aroused them.

Then Draco found Harry's g-spot ans the brunet shrieked out his pleasure. "Yes, yes there!"

"Here?" He hit the same spot again.

"Yes!" Three more well aimed thrusts was all it took before Harry was spilling his seed, dirtying the pristine marble floor underneath him.

His ass tightened as he came, which undid the last of Malfoy's control. He barely had the time or enough of a hold on his mind to pull out in time to cream over Harry's ass rather than deep inside him.

"That... that was..." Draco panted.

"Awesome." Harry finished, curling up catlike.

Draco froze and just stared at Harry for a moment.

"What?"

"I... I can't believe I just lost my virginity shagging Harry bloody Potter up the ass!" He burst into laughter, and seconds later Harry joined in.

"I still hate your guts though." He smirked as the laughter abated.

"Oh trust me, the feeling is mutual. I don't know if we can keep this secret though."

"What...? Wait, don't tell me. Myrtle?" Draco groaned.

"Myrtle." Harry confirmed. "She floated in here while we were fucking and watched for a bit before leaving again."

"She won't say anything, she likes watching Prefects bathe. And I'm sure this isn't the first time she's seen more than just bathing.

"I hope so." Harry stood up, yawning. "I think I can actually sleep now, so thank you."

Draco watched Harry leave as he slipped back into the tub, his eyes on the brunets ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Myrtle being a peeping tom was inspired by the song 'Prefects are Hot' by The Moaning Myrtles.


End file.
